I hate you YunJae HxH
by ChoikangChenmin
Summary: Une fanfiction tournant autour du couple YunJae pendant les débuts des DBSK. Purement inventive. Ou si c'est arrivé c'est un sacré hasard.  Certains passages pourraient 'choquer' alors âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin.


**1**. _Rencontres & retrouvailles._

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour lui, et ça faisait déjà quelques temps que JaeJoong se préparait à ce jour. Les résultats de son audition, c'était aujourd'hui. Il allait enfin savoir si il était vraiment pris, et avec quels autres garçons il se retrouverait. Il n'avait pas encore prévenu ses parents, en réalité il ne les avait même pas tenus au courant, il avait trop peur de s'être planté et d'être refusé. Il préférait ne pas leur faire de faux espoirs, et s'était promis que si jamais il n'était pas pris, il se mettrait vraiment à travailler. Peu importe ce qu'il trouverait, il le ferait. Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche était chose impossible, il l'avait constaté depuis quelques temps. Regardant les quelques billets qui lui restaient sur sa table de nuit pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois, le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupire et termina de s'habiller. Enfilant un jean délavé, un tee-shirt simple et un pull en laine. Il sortit en attrapant l'argent au passage qu'il fourra dans sa poche.

Dans la rue, personne ne le regardait lorsqu'il croisait le chemin d'un inconnu. Il n'était rien, personne. Pourtant, le garçon aurait rêvé que tous tournent la tête lorsqu'ils l'aperçoivent. Et c'était aujourd'hui qu'il savait si oui ou non, il avait une chance que ce rêve se réalise. Une fois rendu dans le bâtiment de la sm, JaeJoong chercha la salle dans laquelle il avait rendez-vous pendant plus d'une demi-heure, déambulant dans le couloir, un misérable papier dans les mains indiquant seulement le numéro de la salle. Ah, on ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, et il allait être en retard ! Il regarda l'heure sur son portable et sursauta, 14h51 ? Mais il avait rendez-vous à quinze heures piles ! JaeJoong accéléra le pas, tournant à chaque angle et regardant les numéros sur les portes. Brusquement, le garçon fit volte-face arrivé dans un cul de sac, et tourna. Se prenant de plein fouet un autre nouveau, qui perdit l'équilibre et se laissa tomber sur le cul.

JaeJoong se tint la tête quelques secondes, le choc passé, il rouvrit ensuite les yeux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la raison de sa peine et cligna des yeux avant de réaliser.

_-Oh pardon ! Je suis désolé._

L'autre lui sourit et secoua vivement la tête.

**-Non non, c'est moi ! Ca va ? Toi aussi tu as rendez-vous pour les auditions ?**

JaeJoong hocha vivement la tête, laissant échapper un soupire de soulagement. Au moins il ne serait pas le seul à s'être perdu. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour se présenter lorsqu'il le coupa.

**-Je suis Park YooChun ! Tu dois être Kim JaeJoong, non ? Je suis passé après toi l'autre jour.**

_-Ah... oui c'est moi._

Il se pencha légèrement pour le saluer, et son nouvel ami saisit son poignet sans lui laisser d'autre choix que de le suivre. Marchant à grandes enjambées, JaeJoong fut obligé de trottiner à côté de lui pour ne pas se vautrer lamentablement sur le sol.

**-T'inquiètes pas, je sais où est là salle ! Je suis passé devant tout à l'heure mais... j'avais très envie de boire un soda d'abord. Et en faite je suis tombé sur toi. Enfin ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'en veux pas hein ! Tu me devras un soda.**

Le garçon esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête, sans problème il lui rendrait. Tous les deux arrivèrent juste à l'heure. Mais aussi en derniers, plusieurs autres garçons tournèrent tous la tête alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur eux et JaeJoong faillit bien tourner les talons, heureusement, il sentit la main de YooChun exercer une légère pression sur la sienne. Ce qui suffit à lui donner assez de courage pour entrer avec lui.

Tous étaient en lignes et discutaient entre eux, le jeune homme essayait de repérer des visages qu'il connaissait et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il en repéra un.

_«Jung YuUMPF !»_

YooChun avait tiré d'un coup sec sur son bras pour aller au bout de la file avec lui, il lui sourit ensuite et lui lança un regard presque menaçant qui devait vouloir dire «Si tu me laisses seul, je te tue.»

Lorsqu'un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine vint se mettre en face de tous, vêtements chics, chaussures de luxe, air hautain. Celui-ci fixa les deux retardataires et s'éclaircit la gorge en regardant leurs deux mains liées. À grand regret, tous les deux se lâchèrent et YooChun préféra prendre une pose détendue, mains dans les poches, air confiant. Tandis que JaeJoong restait droit comme un «i» et jouait avec ses ongles. Le premier nom tomba, et se fut le sien. Lorsque la voix de l'homme s'éleva, parfaitement audible à tous, pourtant il sembla qu'il n'avait pas compris. Lui, lui avait été pris, maintenant ? Tout de suite ? Il était accepté ? Deux doigts pernicieux vinrent pincer sa cuisse sans douceur et il revint sur terre, il s'avança pour rejoindre le trentenaire et se retrouva face à tous les autres. JaeJoong tenta de garder une contenance, attendant la suite. Un autre s'avançait déjà. Au nom de Kim JunSu, ils se sourirent en guise de salutations et il vint à ses côtés, un sourire enfantin étira ses lèvres et JaeJoong commença à se détendre. Shim ChangMin fut ensuite appelé, un grand brun qu'ils avaient tous repéré puisqu'il ne passait pas inaperçu. L'air anxieux, JaeJoong put suivre une perle de sueur qui glissa de sa tempe pour aller échouer contre sa nuque. Ensuite, vint le tour de son héros, Park YooChun, JaeJoong ne cacha pas sa joie et son ami vint se placer entre lui et JunSu.

Le brun s'humecta les lèvres, n'allaient-ils être que quatre ou un autre les rejoindrait-il ? Le trentenaire répondit à sa question silencieuse en laissant tomber un cinquième et dernier nom.

«Jung YunHo. Allez tous les cinq dans la pièce d'à côté, un manager vous attend.»

Les yeux de JaeJoong se posèrent immédiatement sur le corps de son ami qui laissa échapper un soupire avant de s'avancer. Il voulut lui parler mais celui-ci passa en l'ignorant et fut le premier à aller s'installer dans l'autre salle. Le plus âgé resta pantois, est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu ? Ils s'étaient vus récemment pourtant.

Tous les cinq allèrent s'asseoir, JunSu et YooChun qui discutaient déjà ensembles se mirent à côté, YunHo alla en face du manager et ChangMin rejoint JaeJoong. On leur assigna un nom, les Dong Bang Shin Ki. Tous en étaient enchantés, même si YunHo paraissait sombre. Lorsqu'il fut question de leader, le plus âgé refusa immédiatement. Non, il ne voulait pas cette responsabilité, il avait trop peu d'assurance, et certainement pas les épaules pour ça.

À ce moment, YunHo soupira d'exaspération et déclara qu'il voulait parler au manager, les deux hommes s'écartèrent pour aller chuchoter au fond de la pièce et JaeJoong ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards anxieux. Se concentrant sur le visage de son ami, il fit un bond sur sa chaise en sentant un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

-Tu le connais ?» chuchota ChangMin

Au bord de l'infarctus, JaeJoong le fixa avec de grands yeux écarquillés en gardant sa main posée contre son cœur, agrippant son haut, il reprit son souffle après ce bref instant de panique et acquiesça.

_«Oui.. on se connaît un peu.»_

-Je m'en doutais. T'es pas très discret.

JaeJoong allait rétorquer quand JunSu les coupa par un grand éclat de rire, fort étrange. Il aurait juré avoir entendu 'Kyang kyang' alors qu'il se marrait. Aussi, lorsque JunSu releva la tête, tous le fixaient avec de grands yeux.

«Quoi ?»

Les lèvres de ChangMin tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'il se retenait de rire.

-Rien rien.

JunSu haussa les épaules, YooChun allait raconter la blague dont il était si fier aux deux autres mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Les deux absents revenaient déjà et se plantèrent devant eux.

«C'est décidé, Jung YunHo sera votre leader. Des objections ?»

À ce moment, quatre paires d'yeux se mirent à jauger le nouveau leader de la tête aux pieds, et enfin tous secouèrent la tête et acceptèrent.

«Par contre il n'y a que quatre chambres dans votre dortoir. Alors il faudra vous débrouiller.»

YooChun se leva à son tour et posa ses mains sur la table avec un air résolu.

**«JunSu et moi dormiront dans la même chambre, ça vous va ?»**

Tous acceptèrent encore. JaeJoong était rassuré, il n'aurait voulu dormir avec aucun autre. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit, il était trop maigre. Et surtout si on apprenait qu'il portait parfois des jeans de femmes. Horreur ! C'en était fini de lui.

Les TVXQ furent conduits jusqu'à leur dortoir, JunSu et YooChun prirent la plus grande chambre, tout au fond, ChangMin prit celle d'en face, JaeJoong celle d'à côté, et enfin YunHo prit celle d'en face.

Chambres :

JunSu & YooChun _ ChangMin

YunHo _ JaeJoong

**2**. _Dortoir._

Chacun alla récupérer quelques affaires, JaeJoong alla prendre le peu de biens qu'il possédait qui fut contenu dans une seule valise. Quand il revint, ChangMin était posé dans le salon, grignotant un paquet de chips en regardant un film d'action. JunSu rangeait déjà ses vêtements, YooChun n'était pas encore arrivé, et YunHo était enfermé dans sa chambre.

JaeJoong alla déposer sa valise et s'assit sur son lit, hésitant un moment, puis alla frapper à la porte en face de la sienne, qui ne s'ouvrit qu'après quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité sur un leader qui lui lança un regard lassé.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?»

_«Ah... je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.»_

«Je vais bien.»

JaeJoong resta pantois et se massa la nuque, que pouvait-il dire d'autre si son ami n'avait pas envie de parler ?

_«Je vais faire quelque chose à manger pour les autres, viens si tu as faim !»_

YunHo se massa les tempes en soupirant puis le fixa à nouveau.

«Tu devrais plutôt te préparer pour demain au lieu de jouer les femmes au foyer. Tu n'es pas là pour ça mais pour danser, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'on va faire demain. Alors dis aux autres de ne pas se coucher trop tard. Levés à 7 heures et demi dernier délai.»

Et sur ces belles paroles, il lui claqua la porte au nez. JaeJoong était si choqué qu'il resta planté devant la porte sans bouger. Jusqu'à ce deux bras l'agrippe autour des épaules et que YooChun le serre contre lui en se balançant de gauche à droite.

**«Hé JaeJoong ! A ce qu'il paraît tu cuisines bien, viens nous faire à manger, ChangMin va pas tarder à s'attaquer aux pieds de la table si ça continu !»**

Touché, le plus âgé le repoussa doucement et lui sourit.

_«D'accord !»_

Il se rendit à la cuisine et prépara le dîner, au moins là il était dans son élément. Si il n'avait pas pu faire chanteur, il aurait aimé être un grand cuisinier.

Ils se mirent à table, tous les quatre mangèrent sans ignorer l'absence du leader. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui allait l'appétit, surtout pas celui de ChangMin qui reprit pour la troisième fois. Ce que JunSu ne manqua pas de remarquer, il le regarda avec de grands yeux et balança :

«Mais en faite t'es un gros goinfre !»

-Moi au moins je rigole pas comme une hyène !

JaeJoong cacha son sourire derrière sa main, quant à YooChun, celui-ci trouva le moyen de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée d'eau et manqua de tout recracher. Le plus âgé profita de cette distraction pour sauver une assiette de nourriture. Plus tard dans la soirée, il rappela aux autres membres qu'il était temps de dormir, ChangMin ne cilla même pas et resta à regarder la télévision, JunSu piquait du nez, allongé sur le tapis et YooChun se leva.

**«Oui maman ! On va dormir. Allez JunSu, lèves toi sinon je te fais renifler mes chaussettes.»**

Obéissant sur le champ, les deux allèrent se coucher et ChangMin ne se rendit à sa chambre qu'une demi-heure plus tard. JaeJoong alla réchauffer l'assiette qu'il avait gardé, et toqua à la porte du leader.

Aucune réponse.

JaeJoong se mordit la lèvre et toqua une nouvelle fois.

_«YunHo, Tu dors ?»_

Un bruit de drap, et la porte s'ouvrit peu après sur le plus jeune, en caleçon, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux mi-clos.

«QUOI.»

Le regard du plus âgé se promena sur son corps, sans cacher sa surprise, JaeJoong ne s'était pas imaginé son leader comme ça... Non. Il ne se l'était jamais imaginé d'ailleurs. Il releva ensuite la tête et se rappela ce pourquoi il était venu, lui tendant l'assiette de nourriture avec un léger sourire.

_«Je suis venu t'apporter à manger, tu dois avoir faim.»_

YunHo saisit un morceau de viande entre le doigt et l'index et l'inspecta avec méfiance.

«C'est toi qui a cuisiné ?»

_-Oui._

«Hm. Si les autres sont malades demain je saurai pourquoi.»

_-Pardon ?_

«Écoute JaeJoong, _il lâcha le morceau dans l'assiette et reprit_, si j'ai faim, je me débrouillerai. Lâches moi et vas dormir.»

La porte se referma une nouvelle fois sur lui, JaeJoong alla jeter l'assiette, nourriture et porcelaine comprises. Et appela ses parents pour leur apprendre la nouvelle avant d'aller se coucher.

**3**. _Danse_

À 7H30, tout le monde était réveillé et habillé. À 8H15, tout le monde était dans la salle de danse. Le professeur se présenta en quelques mots, l'ambiance était agréable, YooChun se chargeait des blagues pas drôles, JunSu des encouragements dignes d'une pompom girl, ChangMin parlait culinaire à son propre reflet et le leader restait les bras croisés, un air sérieux sur le visage. YunHo fut le premier à passer, et dansa avec aisance et classe. Impressionnant le groupe qui applaudit, les trois autres passèrent ensuite, se débrouillant comme ils pouvaient. Et lorsque vint le tour de JaeJoong, celui-ci secoua la tête en regardant son professeur.

_«Mais je.. ne sais pas danser.»_

**-Allons tu dois bien connaître quelques pas !**

«Non vraiment !»

YunHo attrapa une serviette avec laquelle il s'essuya le visage puis soupira.

"A quoi ça sert qu'ils t'aient pris si tu es incapable de danser ?»

Le silence tomba, lourd. JaeJoong n'osa pas le regarder. YooChun s'insurgea, et alla pousser leur leader en réclamant des excuses.

**«On a été choisis parce qu'on a du talent et du potentiel, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? JaeJoong a une très belle voix.»**

YunHo ricana, s'approcha du plus âgé et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts pour le forcer à relever la tête. Puis le fit tourner les yeux vers son ami.

«Non, JaeJoong n'a été choisi que pour ça.»

Le visage de YooChun devint cramoisi, et il se serait jeté sur lui si ChangMin n'avait pas posé une main ferme sur son épaule pour lui intimer de rester calme.

«Ca suffit. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi YunHo, de toute façon je suis sûr que JaeJoong va vite remonter le niveau en travaillant.»

_-Oui._

YunHo ne cacha pas son scepticisme et haussa les épaules.

«Je te donne une semaine.»

Et il sortit de la salle sans demander son reste. JunSu alla poser ses mains sur les épaules de JaeJoong, livide, et se força à lui sourire.

«Allez viens, on va t'aider à travailler tes pas.»

_…1 semaine plus tard. ..._

JaeJoong était encore en train de s'entraîner seul lorsque le leader fit irruption dans la salle de danse. Le plus âgé s'arrêta de danser et se tourna vers lui. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il travaillait, JunSu, ChangMin et YooChun l'avaient beaucoup aidé. Le professeur lui avait appris plusieurs pas et il maîtrisait désormais sa chorégraphie. Pendant tout ce temps, ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'essayer de recoller les morceaux avec son leader, mais YunHo l'ignorait toujours ou le blessait lorsqu'il lui répondait. Et JaeJoong ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait contre lui depuis qu'il avait rejoint le groupe. Ils s'expliqueraient plus tard, quand il lui aurait montré qu'il n'était pas un incapable et n'avait pas été choisi pour sa bouille d'ange. YunHo alla s'asseoir et lui fit signe de commencer. JaeJoong alluma la musique et commença à danser, en toute confiance. Reproduisant les pas que le professeur et les trois autres lui avaient appris à la perfection, sans manquer quoi que ce soit. Après cinq minutes où l'adrénaline n'avait cessé de monter et l'enflammer, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir près du leader qui lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. JaeJoong la vida à moitié et soupira d'aise.

_-Alors ?_

-Alors quoi ?

_-Ça allait ? Tu as vu que j'avais travaillé et que je me débrouille maintenant._

-On va pas aller loin avec ça.

JaeJoong lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, exaspéré. A quoi bon se tuer au travail si c'était pour être sans cesse critiquer. YunHo ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, se leva et sortit de la pièce. Le plus âgé resta un long moment dans la salle, ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêcherait de continuer. Mais il commençait à perdre l'espoir de se réentendre un jour avec son ami. Soupirant, il se redressa à son tour et alla rejoindre les trois autres membres sûrement en train de déjeuner.

_3 semaines plus tard_

Un mois, ça faisait aujourd'hui 28 jours que le groupe avait été formé. Et tout ce passait à merveille, ils commençaient déjà à enregistrer leur premier album. Par chance, aucune danse n'était demandée pour le premier clip, ce qui arrangeait bien JaeJoong. Il en profitait pour s'entraîner lorsque les autres devaient faire travailler leurs voix, il n'avait pas de mal à retenir les paroles et s'échauffait très rapidement. Ses trois amis comprenaient, le leader quant à lui n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Non, la situation ne s'était pas arrangée entre eux, et le plus âgé ne comprenait toujours pas ce que YunHo avait contre lui. Ils s'entendaient très bien avant qu'ils soient dans le même groupe, alors pourquoi faisait-il comme si il ne le connaissait pas ? Il finirait tôt ou tard pas le savoir, JaeJoong attendait de pouvoir l'attraper dans un coin et discuter tranquillement avec lui.

Il réfléchissait à un plan pour se retrouver seul avec lui tout en prenant sa douche, laissant couler l'eau chaude contre sa nuque et soupirant d'aise. Il avait mal par tout, à force de passer des heures à danser, danser et encore danser. Mais au final, YunHo n'aurait plus rien à redire, et peut-être même le complimenterait-il.

Une voix masculine le fit sursauter, et JaeJoong se rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas glisser. ChangMin, était venu ramener sa serviette de bain pour la mettre à sécher et chantonnait l'air de leur nouvelle chanson.

_«Tu veux me faire avoir un infarctus, avoues le !»_ lança JaeJoong en sortant de la douche et attrapant une serviette qu'il passa autour de sa taille.

ChangMin lui fit un sourire d'ange, qui semblait tout de même un peu machiavélique sur le visage du plus grand.

-On va manger au restaurant YooChun, JunSu et moi. Tu veux venir ?

_-YunHo ne vient pas ?_

-Non, il est allé à la salle de danse et veut être tranquille.

-Je vais rester aussi, j'ai mal partout.

Le danseur hocha la tête et sortit de la salle de bain, un brouhaha s'ensuivit digne d'un troupeau de buffles qui seraient passés dans le couloir. Quelqu'un se fit à moitié encastrer dans le mur en rigolant, ce rire particulier qui appartenait à JunSu. Et enfin le silence retomba.

JaeJoong laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement et s'habilla. Il fut tenté d'aller se vautrer dans le canapé et se laisser agoniser en espérant que ses membres engourdis soient moins douloureux, mais préféra profiter de l'absence des trois membres qui l'appelaient désormais 'Maman' -depuis qu'il faisait à manger- pour aller discuter avec leur leader.

Prenant son courage à demain, il redescendit pour retourner à la salle de danse, et ne fut pas surpris de trouver YunHo en train de danser seul. Il attendit que la chanson se termine pour s'avancer, son leader tourna la tête et lui lança un regard furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que vous alliez au restaurant.

_-Je voulais te parler._

YunHo soupira, se dirigea vers son sac de sport et entreprit de s'éponger le visage, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, JaeJoong l'attrapait et le plaquait avec force contre le mur. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres et il regarda le plus âgé dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

JaeJoong ne se démonta pas, soutenant son regard en gardant un air sérieux. Il agrippa les manches de son leader entre ses doigts et reprit :

_-Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais. Je veux qu'on s'explique, depuis qu'on a intégré le groupe tu t'acharnes sur moi !_

YunHo leva les yeux au ciel et le repoussa sèchement avant de récupérer son sac.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Cette fois-ci, la main du plus âgé partie toute seule et claqua sur son visage avec force. Le leader écarquilla les yeux et resta figé quelques secondes, visiblement choqué. Puis se reprit et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais JaeJoong ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Agrippant son col, il le tira vers le fond de la pièce et le força à lui faire face.

_-Tu pourris l'ambiance avec ton humeur de chien !_

-Et alors ? C'est pas de ma faute, si je ne peux pas te saquer.

JaeJoong baissa les yeux, serrant les dents pour ne pas faire une gaffe qui pourrait faire empirer la situation.

_-Je ne t'ai rien fait._

-Tu m'exaspères, c'est tout. Ton comportement, tes mimiques, même ta voix me donne des nausées.

Le plus âgé n'en revenait pas, relevant la tête, son visage passa de pâle à rougeâtre et il lui lança un regard noir, écartant les bras de manière théâtrale et vociférant.

_-Alors vas y ! Défoules toi un bon coup et arrêtes de t'acharner !_

YunHo sourit une nouvelle fois et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Tu veux vraiment ça ?

JaeJoong sentit un frisson d'appréhension le traverser et laissa retomber ses bras ballants le long de ses flancs, hésitant quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

_-Si tu me promets de ne plus te comporter comme ça. Je suis prêt à tout encaisser._

Son leader lui laissa à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, agrippant son poignet qu'il serra avec force, tous les deux sortirent de la salle et il le traîna jusqu'au dortoir.

_-YunHo ! Tu me fais mal, lâches moi on peut parler tranquillement !_

YunHo poussa la porte de sa chambre sans l'écouter et le jeta sur le lit avant de fermer à clef. JaeJoong se redressa sur ses coudes et lui lança un regard inquiet, auquel l'autre lui répondit par un large sourire.

-Qui a dit que je voulais parler ?

De livide, la peau du chanteur passa à translucide, ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus et il resta bouche bée en regardant son ami s'avancer.

_-Quoi, tu veux me frapper c'est ça ?_

YunHo monta sur le lit et plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, approchant son visage du sien sans cesser de sourire. JaeJoong pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau et déglutit péniblement. Les lèvres du leader vinrent frôler son oreille et il lui chuchota d'une voix suave.

-Oui, c'est exact. J'ai très envie de te faire mal..

JaeJoong sentit toutes les fibres de son corps lui hurler de sortir de la chambre et rejoindre les autres. Pourtant il restait paralysé. Il voulait vraiment le frapper ou... cette voix... non, YunHo n'était pas de ce bord là. Pas qu'il sache, il se faisait des idées. Pourtant, son ami s'apprêtait à lui démontrer le contraire, le retournant et le plaquant au matelas, il lui fit une clef de bras qui manqua de lui déboîter l'épaule et JaeJoong poussa un cri qui fut étouffer quand une main puissante lui enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne remuerais pas trop. Ce serait dommage que tu te déboîtes l'épaule à cause d'un faux mouvement à la danse...

Les idées que se faisait le plus âgé furent confirmées lorsqu'il fut allongé sur le dos et vit son leader défaire sa ceinture pour lui lier les poignets au montant du lit avec, il agrippa ensuite ses cheveux et le força à relever la tête pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

-Tu vas pouvoir crier tant que tu veux. La chambre est insonorisée.

Il l'embrassa encore, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour prolonger le baiser. JaeJoong referma sa mâchoire dessus et ne desserra sa prise seulement lorsqu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac lui fit perdre son souffle. YunHo essuya sa lèvre en sang du revers de la main et sourit, arrachant le pantalon du plus âgé qui se retrouva bientôt à moitié nu. Le leader laissa échapper un rire moqueur en louchant sur son entrejambe. Puis ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son visage et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. JaeJoong déglutit et secoua la tête alors qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon sans le quitter des yeux.

_-Non, non s'il te plaît pas ça !_

Aucune réponse, mise à part un rire moqueur tandis qu'il terminait de se déshabiller au dessus de lui, dévoilant un membre tendu qui fit accéléra le rythme cardiaque du chanteur à sa vue. JaeJoong tira comme un acharné sur ses liens sans arriver à s'en débarrasser, le leader se redressa et fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, récupérant un tube plein qu'il pressa dans sa main et se recouvrit les doigts d'une pâte gluante et peu ragoutante. S'installant entre ses cuisses, il alla mordiller son oreille alors que deux doigts vicieux venaient s'introduire en lui. JaeJoong étouffa un cri et se crispa, serrant les dents, sa respiration se fit saccadée et tous ses membres se tendirent tandis que son leader commençait à remuer lentement en lui.

-Détends toi...

_-Arrête ça ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal !_

YunHo éclata de rire et un troisième doigt vint se joindre aux deux autres, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au chanteur qui lui lança un regard furieux. Le leader continua son petit jeu quelques minutes, faisant des gestes circulaires pour bien préparer son partenaire et mordillant sa peau.

_-Tu vois comme je suis un gentil leader... je pourrais ne pas te préparer._

Sur ces paroles, il retira ses doigts de son entrecuisse et l'embrassa tendrement sans recevoir de baiser en retour. Ses mains allèrent agripper ses cuisses qu'il écarta et vint presser son sexe tendu contre l'entrée de JaeJoong. Le regardant des les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, le plus âgé haletait en le fixant, ses lèvres tremblèrent et son visage fut déformé par un rictus de douleur lorsqu'il le sentit le pénétrer lentement. Il poussa un cri de douleur et des larmes chaudes coulèrent sur ses joues avant d'échouer sur le matelas. YunHo ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui. Ayant la bonté de laisser à son partenaire le temps de s'habituer, il colla son front au sien et s'appuya sur le matelas en murmurant d'une voix rauque :

-Aaah JaeJoong... tu es si étroit..

JaeJoong serra les dents pour ne pas fondre en larmes lorsqu'il commença à s'activer en lui. YunHo entama des mouvements lents et profonds, arrachant des gémissements de douleur au chanteur qui se mêlèrent à son souffle rauque. Soudainement YunHo se retira presque entièrement et alla l'embrasser tendrement, JaeJoong rouvrit les yeux. Son leader lui sourit et revint s'enfoncer brutalement en lui. Cette fois-ci, JaeJoong hurla à s'en éclater les cordes vocales et fondit en larmes pendant que YunHo s'attelait désormais à le pilonner sans relâche. Haletant à son oreille, il agrippa ses hanches et s'acharna encore à violenter ses entrailles autant qu'il le pouvait. Le chanteur avait cessé de crier, mue par la douleur et la colère. Et enfin, le leader poussa un cri rauque alors qu'il se libérait en lui et s'effondrait sur son corps luisant de sueur. Reprenant son souffle, il ne se retira qu'après plusieurs minutes et se déporta sur le côté en soupirant d'aise.

_-Je... Je te hais._

-Ça ne t'a pas empêché de jouir.

JaeJoong se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête. YunHo se redressa pour le détacher, libérant ses poignets que le chanteur se massa et alla l'embrasser. Le plus âgé ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser malgré tout, une main chaude alla caresser sa peau et leurs visages s'écartèrent lentement.

-Je serai plus sympathique désormais. À la condition que tu m'offres ton corps quand j'en ai envie.

JaeJoong se redressa et se rhabilla aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

_-Va au diable !_

YunHo sourit et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, embrassant sa gorge.

-Alors je te prendrai encore de force. Maintenant que j'ai goûté à toi... j'ai très envie de recommencer.

Le chanteur déglutit et ferma les yeux en sentant la main du leader caresser sa cuisse et passer sous son haut.

-Mais la prochaine fois...

JaeJoong haussa un sourcil curieux et le regarda. YunHo se contenta de lui sourire et se lever.

-Tu verras bien.

Le chanteur le repoussa et sortit de la chambre pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et se faire couler un bain chaud. Qu'il compte là dessus, il ne l'approcherait plus.

**_... À suivre._**


End file.
